The Voice of a Rose
by Shyra Tolbert
Summary: Sonic and his friends hadn't seen Amy in a while since she left but one day while watching Tv their friend made a beautiful appearance/performance on stage using her voice. I g don't own Sonic or the other characters they belong to SEGA.


The Voice of A Rose!

By:Shyra.

It's been years since they all last saw her before she left, and they all missed her terribly, mostly a certain someone did as well, though he was to proud to admit it. Yet even though she wasn't with then anymore they still managed to carry on with their lives as they are until one unexpected faithful day happen one they both would never forget. It all started in the house of the whole Sonic Team, along with the chaotix Blaze and Rouge were in their rooms listening to music, Espio, Vector, and Charmy were in the garage planning more detective work, Shadow and Silver were in the backyard sparing, Vanilla was in the kitchen making dinner, Cream was in her room with her pet chao Cheese reading, and Sonic and Tails were watching TV. As Sonic was flipping through channels, something caught his eye "Here we are live at the Station Square singing concert, where we just heard a lot of great performances, I'm Scarlet Garcia on the scene waiting like the other who came to see the next performer" said Scarlet "Hmm, theses people got guts" said Sonic "Well I think everyone has a talent for something, not everyone can sing like you Sonic" said Tails making Sonic smile in the process "Well, Tails anybody can sing, they just need to find their voice." Just as Sonic said this the speaker on the TV announced "And for our next performer, Amy Rose." "WHAT!?" said Sonic and Tails in unison "What is it boys" asked Vanilla as she came out of the kitchen "Look" said Tails as he pointed at the TV "Oh my goodness!" said Vanilla as she called her daughter and the rest of the Sonic Team in the living room. As they all came into the living room they were all confused "What's going on-(Gasp!)" said Rouge as she said this the rest of the team was shocked, on the TV screen, on stage at the concert was indeed their friend Amy Rose, she wore beautiful white dress that reached her ankles and flowed down, her makeup was nicely done she had mascara/w light pink lip gloss on and her quills were long, passed her shoulders and. Flowing "Wow mama, Mrs. Amy looks beautiful" said Cream the whole team agreed with the young rabbit "She sure dose sweetheart." said Vanilla agreeing with her daughter as the rest of the team did. "Hmm, gotta give to them whoever did her makeup, but I coulda done better." "Shh!" shush Shadow as he and the rest of them wanted to hear Amy sing. As Amy walked on stage people were in awe at her beauty, while others were curious what she was going to sing, Amy stepped up to the mic, the music started and she sang.

I've gotta keep the calm before the storm

I don't want less, I don't want more

Must bar the windows and the doors

To keep me safe, to keep me warm

The whole team was shocked, they never knew Amy could sing like that Cream and vanilla were smiling feeling happy for Amy. Everyone in the whole team were surprised especially Sonic he couldn't stop staring at the young flower on stage.

Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for

can't part the sea, can't reach the shore

And my voice becomes a driving force

I won't let this pull me overboard

God, keep my head above water

Don't let me drown, it gets harder

I'll meet you there at the altar

As I fall down to my knees

Don't let me drown, drown, drown

Don't let me, don't let me, don't me drown

The crowd cheer at how Amy sang her voice was light and smooth, she sounded like angel. In Sonic's mind it felt like she was singing to him/for him, nobody in the whole team, not even Sonic thought Amy could sing so beautifully as they all continued to watch the young flower sing.

So pull me up from down below

'Cause I'm underneath the undertow

Come dry me off and hold me close

I need you now I need you most

God, keep my head above water

Don't let me drown, it gets harder

I'll meet you there at the altar

As I fall down to my knees

Don't let me drown, drown, drown

Don't let me, don't let, don't let me drown

Keep my head above water, above water

And I can't see in the stormy weather

I can't seem to keep it all together

And I, I can't swim in the ocean like this forever

And I can't breath

God, keep my head above water

I loose my breath at the bottom

Come rescue me, I'll be waiting

I'm too young to fall asleep

God, keep my head above water

Don't let me drown, it gets harder

I'll meet you there at the altar

As I fall down to my knees

Don't let me drown

Don't let me drown (Chorus: don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown)

Don't let me drown (Chorus: don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown)

Keep my head above water, above water

The crowd went wild as they all cheered for Amy's beautiful performance "Thank you" Amy said as she left the stage "Omg, that was unbelievable, everyone was blown away by the hero of the Sonic team Amy Rose that was absolutely "Amazing, wonder what's gonna happen next!?" "Click" Sonic had turned off the TV "Hmm, Well I will say this for Rose, she's got pipes"said Shadow as he never expected to hear that voice come from. Their pink hedgehog friend "Wow, I never thought Pinky would look that good, thought I could've done better."Bragged Rouge. as the rest of the team agreed as they all continued to comment on Amy's performance except for Sonic who was quiet and couldn't stop thinking about the rose hedgehog's voice that he and his friends had heard after her "Amazing" performance.

The next day as the whole team was hanging out in town doing their own things with. Tails and Sonic hanging out while eating chili dogs, Blaze and Rouge shopping at the mall, Shadow and Silver hanging out and drinking soda, Vector, Charmy, and Espio working on some detective work, along with Knuckles helping out and Cream taking a walk in the park. As she was walking she wasn't looking where she was going, until she bumped into someone, that that she never think/or expected to see at all.

Afterwards the whole team met up in the park, just chatting and hanging out, that's when Tails noticed that Cream was not present with the team "Hey, has anybody seen Cream" he asked as everyone else notice that the young rabbit wasn't with them. "Hey Guys" said Cream, just as they were wondering where Cream went they were greeted by the little bunny herself and they noticed a pink hedgehog along side the rabbit girl. "Everyone, you remember Amy right?" quipped Cream the rest of the team were shocked and were happy to see their old friend, talking to Amy about her performance from last night, which made the young flower blush never thinking she was that good last night.

Later that night, after team did a lot of catching up with Amy, even Vanilla had cooked a big meal in Amy's name and also congratulated on her performance from last night as well. Resulting in Amy blushing all over the place again, "Oh, don't be embarrassed dear" said Vanilla as she patted Amy's shoulder. "Yeah, Mrs Amy you were "Amazing" last night." added Cream "Thanks" said Amy as she giggled. Afterwards as everyone slept, Amy was in bed wide awake she couldn't sleep, so she got up to get a glass of water. After she fished her drink, she noticed the patio door was left open, she went outside to get some fresh air, and closed the door behind her. As Amy stepped outside she felt the evening breeze gently blow through her now long quills, little did she know that the blue hedgehog was watching her. From the roof as he watched her, she sat in the grass as she closed her eyes to relax herself. Feeling a sudden brush of wind Amy immediately knew who it was "Hey Sonic" the blue hero was shocked and surprised at the pink hedgehog in front of him. "Amy, can it sit?" he asked "Sure." she answered "Is it because of that you left?" Sonic asked "...No" Amy answered "Then why!?, Why did you leave!?" he asked again wanting to know. "Because, I left for me Sonic!" this shocked the blue blur as he listened more "I left because I was sick of being a worthless nothing, especially to you!?" as she said this it shocked the blue hero that Amy thought that herself useless. As Amy was about to get up and leave Sonic grabbed her wrist "Amy?, please" he said "Sonic, stop it!" Amy cried as she snatched her wrist from his grip, as she tried to leave again. Only for the speeding blue hero to go after her, as she was ducking and dodging him "Sonic I sai-"she was interrupted as Sonic hugged her. "I'm sorry Amy, it was my fault that you left, I made you feel this way didn't I" said Sonic as he continued to hug Amy and stroke her soft quills "No it's not Sonic, I should've been a better fighter I know that I should've chas-" "Shh" hushed Sonic as he was still hugging the rose female. Who meant the whole world to him as they slowly broke apart "I promise, I won't let you feel you feel like that again Ames." Amy gasped as she heard this, it's been so long since she herd him call her that, this made her shed some tears, but Sonic thumb them away. Amy sniffled a bit as she was still crying "Thank you, Sonic." as Sonic smiled at her she smiled back, as both hedgehogs slowly leaned in closer to eachother until their faces were an inch apart. Then the two shared a tender, sweet, and passionate kiss under the moonlight after they parted lips "I hope you know, that you mean everything to me Amy." said Sonic, which made Amy giggle. "I do now." She said "I wanted to tell you, that I loved your voice Amy" Sonic complimented Amy lowered her head as she blushed even more as part of her quills fell over her face, which made. Sonic cherish her cheek and gently moved her quills out of the way with his finger "Don't hide your face my rose, otherwise how will I see your beautiful face."This made Amy blush even more, as Amy snuggled on Sonic's shoulder as they both watched the moonlight "Um, Sonic?" Amy asked "Yeah Ames" Amy started to blush a little too embarrassed to ask but thought about it again and asked "Can you sleep with me?, just for tonight." Now it was the blue blur's turn to blush but the he said "Of course Ames, anything for you my rose" later Sonic and Amy were both coiled in eachothers arms in Amy's room and as Sonic slept that night he was happy for two reasons. One was he finally admitted to his long life love what she meant to him, also his first kiss with her and second he was glad to hear that voice again, the voice he's been wanting to hear in such a long time, the voice of a rose...his rose

THE END

**I know it's kind of suckish and a bit long for a short but I work hard on, hope you all like it ;) TTYL Guys 3 (Btw I don't own Sonic or Amy or any of the characters in this story, only the title of this story.) (There's more to come from me soon catch ya later Guys ;))**


End file.
